La vie qu'on a pas vécu
by vegap1k
Summary: Steve Rogers s'avérait bizarrement nostalgique, sous ses gros muscles. Bien qu'il aurait préféré remonter dans le temps (il avait vu ça dans un film !), il se contentait d'écouter de vieux - très vieux - CD d'époque. Son préféré ? Ol' Yellow Eyes Are Back. C'est un secret, mais il ne sait toujours pas danser.


**Chapter 1: Time after Time**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, merci.

 **Notes :** Faire danser Stevie, ça m'obsédait. Manquait que la chanson, et figurez-vous que  Star Trek n'a de cesse de faire mon bonheur : Brent Spiner - _Data_ , pour les intimes - a enregistré une compilation de chansons populaires d'avant-guerre. J'ai utilisé _Time after Time_ , exécutée pour la toute première fois par Frank Sinatra dans "It happened in Brooklyn" et promis, je n'ai vu ça qu' _après_ avoir choisi la chanson.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oh, Steve _adorait_ la musique. Du reste, le bonhomme avait le cœur nostalgique.

* * *

Il y avait cet album, là, une compilation ? Quelque chose à voir avec des yeux jaunes ; mais Rogers en était fou, dingue, carrément _amoureux_. De la _pop music_ de l'époque, d'avant-la-guerre, presque antédiluvienne. Bof, Stark pouvait bien se moquer, ça _dépotait_.

Souvent, le crépuscule dévorait l'après-midi, le bleu se mêlait à l'orange melon et au rose, puis le ciel pastel colorait les murs impersonnels de son chez-lui au QG, sur un air _tendrement_ mélancolique. Personne ne se plaignait. Au contraire : dès lors que _Carolina in the Morning_ se faisait entendre, Natasha _fredonnait_ dans les couloirs.

Bucky, à peine arrivé, ne manquait jamais d'occuper son salon, pour écouter avec lui. Les vieux _clusters_ résonnaient à ses oreilles comme autant de souvenirs inatteignables, tranchant gentiment dans sa chair à vif – _tempo adagio_ – mais le genou de Stevie, cognant parfois contre le sien, l' _apaisait_ ensuite.

* * *

Plus tard, et le vent au dehors était _froid_ , James demanda :

« Tu… Ne sais toujours _pas_ danser, pas vrai ? »

Le Capitaine ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la question, sortie de nulle part ; ça le fit sourire, _terriblement_ , quoique sur sa langue, _beaucoup_ d'amer.

« Non, pas encore. »

Debout, et les cheveux en vrac, James s'approcha du canapé. Rogers souriait, parce que l'hésitation de Bucky l'avait trahi – sa mémoire n'était _pas_ fiable, l'ex-Soldat de l'Hiver n'était jamais bien sûr du passé – mais il y avait autre chose, dans le fond des yeux de Steve, outremer, comme la _mer_ , mais noir, noir, _trop_ noir.

Des _ténèbres_.

Barnes se remémora _peut-être_ un prénom. Peut-être _pas_.  
En revanche, il se souvenait des funérailles du mois dernier.

Des lèvres, pleines et rouges _sang_ … Stevie _savait_ le calmer, alors Buck, une fois, _juste_ une fois, voulut l' _exorciser_.

« Tu danserais avec moi ? »

Son grand pote lui tendait sa main cybernétique alors Steve chercha dans son regard triste-gris une trace de délire, ou de sincérité. Les deux s'emmêlaient probablement, mais la musique _changea_.

« Hé, te moque pas, Buck. »

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Steven Grant Rogers n'avait jamais vu ce crétin si _sérieux_.

« Tu t'en rappelles ? Comment _danser_ , je veux dire.  
– Non. Pas moi. Mes _muscles_ , sûrement. »

La musique, c'était la faute de la _musique_. Oh, Steve _adorait_ cette chanson, _What good are words I say to you?_ _They can't convey to you what's in my heart…_

Les doigts sur sa hanche hésitaient, et lui aussi ; sa main gauche – _tremblante_ – au contact du métal, leurs pantoufles cognaient sans faire exprès, épaule contre épaule, _anguleuses_. Bucky menait doucement, et Stevie se laissait guider, transi. _If you could hear instead, The things I've left unsaid._

 _Time after time, I tell myself that I'm… So lucky to be loving you._

Et à l'autre bout du monde, il y a si longtemps… Les Commandos Hurlants étaient _morts_ , le Colonel Philips était _mort_ , Howard était _mort_ , Peggy… _Peggy_.

 _So lucky to be, The one you run to see; In the evening, when the day is through._

 _Tout_ avait changé, même… Non, _non_. Pas Bucky. Les prunelles couleur d'orage, où valsaient des ombres, des étoiles ; toujours les _mêmes_ , toujours _James Buchanan Barnes._ Brisé, les morceaux éparpillés, et pourtant le menton pointu de Steven s'alignait encore tout à fait sur la clavicule – _désormais_ – robotique, c'était réconfortant, comme _avant_.

Durant une _seconde_ , Rogers regretta Brooklyn, son front écrasé contre la peau tiède, crevassée, de son ami d'enfance. Buck sentait la _vanille_.

« Steve, hé… »

 _I only know what I know, The passing years will show… You've kept my love so young, so new._

Barnes recula, pour le regarder. Une voix, sucrée, atroce, lui murmurait qu'il aurait _dû_ être plus _petit_. Malingre. Pourtant, à cet instant, la réalité ne lui paraissait pas si éloignée du souvenir : son ami semblait avoir _rapetissé_ , tourmenté – _anéanti_ – par le poids d'un _siècle_ bientôt. La guerre avait ravagé ses héros, et Steve Rogers, _pur_ comme les anges, était naufragé dans les _ténèbres_ , prisonnier d'un abîme monstrueux. Eternellement balafré par le deuil et… _Les_ _regrets_.

Ça, James le lisait dans ses _yeux_ , électriques, voilés par une _brume_ noire, et sa mâchoire roide, et sa _bouche_ , pourpre, craquelée, et…

Bucky ne sut pas quoi faire d' _autre_ , Bucky avait _oublié_.

 _And time after time, You'll hear me say that I'm…  
_  
Juste une _caresse_ , un fantôme nonchalant sur ses lèvres, si bien qu'il ne fut jamais vraiment _sûr_ de l'avoir _embrassé_ , ou non. Et Steve – _oh_ Steve – _souriait_. Il n'était guère expérimenté en la matière, différenciait mal l'amour, de l'amitié, de la _loyauté_ sur le champ de bataille ; mais _ça_ , il le _comprenait_. _Ça_ , ça voulait dire : _Je suis_ _ **là**_ _, tu n'es plus tout seul contre le monde entier._

 _So lucky to be loving you._

La musique changea encore, et _encore_. Leurs deux âmes s'étaient perdues, puis _retrouvées_. Comme _ancrés_ l'un à l'autre, en orbite, ils dansèrent _toute_ la nuit.

* * *

Oh, Steve _adorait_ la musique… Et il adora _danser_.


End file.
